


Art: Protection of the Dragon

by Plutonia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Japanese Culture, O-Furo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonia/pseuds/Plutonia
Summary: During the centuries of waiting for his king to return from Avalon, Merlin travels the world and studies the magic of various cultures.





	Art: Protection of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts), [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).



> This was inspired by a conversation I had in the merlin chat with Merls and Bunny. I hope you like it <3 
> 
> (I'm not an art expert though go easy on me ;A; )

**Author's Note:**

> I like the thought of Merlin traveling the world and studying different kinds of magic. Here, he is wielding an O-Furo paper charm. It is supposed to say "Dragon Protection" (but I am still learning with the kanji so forgive me if it looks ugly).


End file.
